Always and Forever
by Vampire-vs-Werewolf
Summary: Set after Edward left Bella in New Moon. Now that she has been changed due to an attack, she's in a new town, new school. But she also has a broken heart. Will Edward be back to mend that broken heart? Will she forgive him?..Read and Review :
1. Preface: I thought wrong

**Always and Forever**

_**Preface: I thought wrong**_

Have you ever gotten you heart broken? Have you ever fell in love and then gotten your heart shattered? Have you ever made friends, and suddenly they abandoned you? Have you ever had to run away, to save your life, and the life of the ones you truly loved? Have you ever ran away from the reality of your existence? Have you ever felt alone and broken? Have you ever been one, to want to die?........I have......

I thought that when I moved from Phoenix to Folks, with Charlie, my dad, that I would of made friends and fell in love. In case, which I did. But what I didn't thought was, to fall in love with a vampire. I met the most loving family. They were welcoming; well except Rosalie, and they made me feel apart of their family as well. But, I thought wrong. At my 18th birthday, I thought all will go well. I thought wrong. Once I had that paper cut, my future changed drastically. They left, and abandoned me. He—Edward-- had said ' I don't love you' 'Were leaving' 'I don't want you' 'You aren't good enough for me' and so on. Those words still shatter my heart. I thought they were there for me, for eternity. But, I thought wrong. I laid on the forest floor, crying, and being succumbed to darkness. That day, everything changed. I was no longer Isabella Mary Swan....

*** Flashback***

_As I laid here, on the murky forest floor, beyond the forest of Charlie's backyard, I reckoned the words he said to me. They left me. Here to die and love no more. My one true love...gone. All I want from now is to die. Die and never come back. Die and fall from the lightness, and into the dark. I lost me love, and therefore will not live without him. If he is gone, I'm gone too. Heck, I can't even feel the scorching burn that radiated upon my forehead, while I tripped on a root, and landed face front on a rock, situated on the tree trunk. Blood dripped, and I no longer felt protected. I felt as if I was about to die. I no longer wanted to live. As I laid in silence, still dripping blood more freely now, I felt a presence in front of me, into the bushes. A vampire came out of the trees, and made itself presence. It's nose flared, and smelled my blood._

" _Go ahead, do it. Kill me". I said as I looked into her red velvet colored eyes. She had long fiery red hair. Her stance was cat-like, and she hissed._

"_Oh dear Bella, where is your lover?"_

_As she spoke, I recognized her as the woman next to James, in the baseball field. It wasn't that long ago that Edward killed James, her mate. I knew now, that she was here for revenge. To kill me for James. A mate for a mate. I wasn't going to stop her now. And that's what exactly she did._

_She bounced on me, right after she asked me that question. She didn't wait for my answer. As she landed on me, my head banged on the tree behind me, and I felt more blood dripping, due to the impact. Soon I was going to lose consciousness. The smell of blood was making me feel dizzy. _

_She looked right into my eyes and hissed:_

_-" A mate for a mate". And then I felt my head being turned, and her teeth into my neck, piercing my skin. A scream evaporated from my mouth, but I felt numb. I didn't fight back. As my eyes close-in, for once last time, she was detached from me, very quickly. I fell on the forest floor, and heard hissed, and screaming and felt a fire being started. Then, my eyes closed for the very last time. Or so I thought._

_- - - - - -_

_Approximately, 3 days later...i knew what I had become. I always wanted to be a vampire, but succumbed to eternity of loneliness, was beyond what I wanted. I thought I died, but again, I thought wrong. I feel trapped now. Trapped into the world of secrets. The world of fantasy and secret beings_

*** End of Flashback***

Now, I'm here living eternity, and hiding of the most powerful family of all.....

**Author's Note: **

**Please Review :) **

**I am also currently writing another story called: " Here in Your Arms * a Kim and Jared Imprint story"..It's a work-in-progress, as this story. Feel free to go on my profile and visit the following links of Always and Forever, that will be up on the upcoming chapters. There is also links to the story of Kim and Jared. **

**Thanks again **


	2. Chapter 1: Where we stand now

_**Chapter One: Where we stand now**_

It's been now almost over 90 years since, they left me. 90 years that I'm a vampire. 90 years that I've been running away from the Volturi, the rulers of all vampires. They were after me and Jack, for the same reasons. We are what they call the Elites. The vampires in which have the most power. We are able to copy, erase, and disable other vampire powers. We are able to do anything. To change appearances, to burn others with our minds. As I said anything. There are only 2 of us in the world of vampires. Therefore, the Volturi have been trying to get us to join their guard for as many years now. They send Demetri and Felix, some of their best guards to try and persuade us to join. We we decline at every invitation. We've been on the 'run' from them. Hiding and changing our appearances. We enrolled in high school, and changed from house to house. From place to place, always keeping guard for the Volturi. All throughout we've been trying to avoid all vampire species possible.

You are possibly confused as to how I met Jack, right? I've met him during high school year, in New Jersey. He and I clicked to the start, because we both sensed each others powers and capability. So, we've been living together, running together, ever since then. Jack and I, currently went back to live in Washington. In a town, almost like Folks, which sunshine is rare. If there is sunshine, which comes rarely, it won't be enough for us to sparkle. The last thing we want is to attract attention to us. Therefore, at every school year, we avoid the humans also. They had learned to leave us alone, and to not bother us. We of course want our privacy. We sit alone together at lunch, at the only table that is not occupied in the cafeteria.

Jack and I's relationship is totally best friends. We don't have the love connection, or mate connection. We are strictly business, and friendship. We tend to pretend we are together for the humans to leave us alone, and not bother us with flirts, and such.

Not like the Cullen's, we are not vegetarians. We do not hunt animals. The self control was too hard for us both, so we tend to stick to human blood donors. We rarely go hunt fresh humans. Because, we are not that cruel. We make sure we are discrete, and we buy blood sacks, from different donors. We have a refrigerator at home, which is locked up by key ( in which case we both have a copy of that key), and we store the blood sacks in there. We buy a new load each week. Making sure its a s fresh as possible, avoiding hunting them by hand. Sometimes at school, when its not livable with the humans, we tend to bring an opaque bottle each, of blood to drink at lunch. The humans think its juice or water in our metallic bottles, but what they don't know, wont hurt them, right?

Oh, and I'm not Bella Swan anymore, I go by Haily James. And Jack is well Jack Night.

- - - - - - - -

As to the present, we are currently getting ready for another day at school. It's 7:20 am, and I am just about getting the final touches to my outfit **(Picture on Profile)**.With my powers I changed my hair for a disguise. I want no one to recognize me as Bella. It's my new disguise.

Jack was dressed as sexy as every day. We grabbed a bottle each and headed to our sports car **(Haley's and Jack sports car pictures on profile)**. We tend to go in our own cars in the morning, because sometimes we like to race. And this morning we surely do felt like racing.

"Ready?" I called through the car's engines.

"Yep" He revved his engine, and grinned at me, through our windows.

I laughed, and we started to race down the road, knowing something big will happen soon.

**Author's Note:**

**Please Review And don't forget to visit my profile for the links to the characters, and links listed above. Thanks for the support :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Vampire Encounter

_**Chapter 2: Vampire Encounter **_

As we were racing down the forestry road, since we lived off the forest fringe, I was listening to Super Girl by Saving Jane. I looked at Jack into his car, and he grinned at me, revving his engine. While speeding at our speed of 180 miles per hour, I caught a scent different from ours. With our mental communication, I talked to Jack through our minds.

" _Jack, you smell that?"_

"_Shit, vampires, a mile or so ahead. Ease up so we can see who they are once we get there."_

" _You got it"_

We kept racing, but at 150 now. Now that we were in the line of vision of the vampires, I saw a Jeep, and a ...silver Volvo.

" _JACK!!!"_

" _OMG! The Cullen's. Shields up"_

We both put of mental and physical shields up, just in case, but we had them up at all times anyways. I was panicking because it's been so long since I've seen them, and I didn't want to see him, for all he put me through. He wasn't there to protect me from my attack. But, I'm somewhat grateful he wasn't there, because I met Jack and we are the most powerful vampires around. Only the Volturi know about us. We came up behind the Jeep still speeding, and we sensed the Cullen's tensing up. What the heck are they doing here? Couldn't they leave me alone? Edward said they would. Jack drove on it's left, and I was on it's right; having the Jeep between our cars. I looked aside, and saw Rosalie, and Emmet. Rosalie was always mean to me anyways. She looked at my car and her eyes were narrowing through the window. Guessing who we were. Me and Jack sped, having the Volvo in between us now. We looked aside and saw Edward, Alice and Jasper.

" _Jack this is big"_

" _Yeah, no shit, they better not be here for school, I'll kill Edward, I swear for putting you through all this." I felt Jack's anger with our emotion power. You see we had a power just like Jasper's._

"_No kidding. Ok, listen speed up and meet me at the parking lot."_

We sped back at 180, and ran some traffic lights at the same time, probably shocking the Cullen's behind. Of course we always sensed if a cop would appear soon, so we were vigilant in our surroundings always. As we spotted the high school ahead we parked beside each other and got out of our cars. We met in between the cars.

" I can't believe they are back. Seriously our life is good, and they have to come back now?" I said as I pulled on some hair strands with my frustration and anger.

" Hey, hey it's ok, I'll be here to protect you. Heck, let alone yourself can kill them".

He laughed as he tried to soothe me. He pulled me into a hug, while they came in the parking lot. They parked not too far from us. They got out with their stupid god like appearances. The students were shocked, as always when there were new kids. Of course the girls and guys were drooling. The Cullen's were the same as they left me. They looked at us, and became walking to us. Me and Jack looked at each other and both nodded, knowing what they wanted to ask. So, we stunned them again, and just left them there, ignoring them. We were the only ones at the school who were not ogling them. We were beyond tensed, because it's been years since we have an encounter with vampires. We were always hiding, hiding our identities. We kept walking to our lockers, which were conveniently beside each other. We looked aside and saw the Cullen's going in the office, and they were looking at us directly as they walked. Our eyes narrowed, and we saw their faces going confused. The students were starting to be confused also, because the look a likes were glaring at each other. I mentally laughed, and Jack smiled as he read some of their minds.

We headed to our first class that we had together, English. We also had gym, science and lunch together. First period went without problems. No vampires in our class. Thank god. But my wished were not kept, in second period. I headed in advance biology, and took my seat in the back of the class. Soon, students filled in and so the teacher. Then, Edward and Emmet came in, and the class went in complete silence. I laughed silently because this what happened to me on my first day here. The students were looking at them and whispering with themselves. Whispering about the new kids. I also laughed at loud because there is no way Emmet can be in this class. Oh, boy. As I laughed, they turned from the teacher's desk, and looked at me. Heck, the students looked at me strangely and some mesmerized by my laugh. As they got their slips signed, they came and sat at the available table right beside me. The starring from the students to the new kids were getting annoying, so I spoke up.

" Hey! You got a problem with them? No? Well don't look, ok? They don't look any different from you, so stop looking at them as their gods!!" I seethed at them.

They were all shocked even Emmet and Edward. The students quickly turned around as the teacher spoke up.

" Ok, settle down down, thanks Hailey for the intro." He laughed. I love this teacher. He was always laid back, and care-free. " Today, we will talk about the valves of the blood circulation in the human body"

As he began his lecture on the blood valves, I smiled because this was one of the best subjects for a vampire. I suddenly felt a note on being put on my end of the table. I looked at the Cullen guys, and saw Emmet grinning and pointing to the note. Edward had a confused face, and narrowing eyes. He was trying to get into my mind. Ha! Can't get lucky now.

I looked at the note, and it wrote: **' Hey! We saw you in your car. It was awesome. My name is Emmet and this is Edward. It's great meeting new vampires'**

I quickly wrote back: **' Yeah I knew who you were. For the meeting, well no it's not great'**

I wrote that because I was angry they were here. They didn't know I was Bella, but let's keep it this way.

Emmet and Eward read the note, and looked back at me, while I looked directly in front of the class, ignoring their stares. I read their minds to know what they were saying:

Emmet- "_Damm, what's the problem with this chick?"_

Edward- "_I Can't read her mind, just like Be..." _But he stopped as he was going to say Bella. I sensed he was sad and defeated.

You see, I arranged to have Bella be killed. As they could not find my missing body, they declared back home that Bella was dead and attended my own funeral in hiding. My father, Charlie was devastated, so was my friends. But, the last people I wanted to see sad, is the Cullen's. They left me, declaring they didn't want me, and so they should not be sad that my old self is gone. I didn't understand why Edward was sad, and why he couldn't even say my old name without feeling this emotion. When they sensed I was not having a conversation with them they turned around so they can concentrate on the lesson.

" _Hey Jack! I got Edward and Emmet in this class. Who do you have?" I spoke to him into my mind._

" _I have Alice and Jasper and Rosalie. All three of them. They keep looking at me. Are you feeling ok?"_

" _Kinda no, I'm angry and sad. I just want this class to be over."_

"_Yeah, me too. I'll meet you at the door, when it ends, ok honey?" He sometimes had nicknames for me, like ' honey', but we were always and forever best friends. _

" _I'm counting on it" I said as he mentally laughed._

Soon enough the class passed quickly and I almost ran out of there, trying to ignore the guys.

True to his promise, Jack was waiting outside of my class, he smiled slightly and glared behind me. I turned around and saw the guys looking at us. I turned back around and grabbed Jack's arm, and we headed to gym class together. As we passed the hoards of the humans, we turned around and saw all the Cullen's watching us. They were tellign themselves their encounter with us both in their respected classes. Me an Jack, just glared back and went to the changing rooms. We both cursed and screamed mentally when we saw who arrived in the changing rooms. In the lady's changing rooms, there was Rosalie and Alice. And in the guy's changing room, Jack told me there was Emmet, Edward and Jasper. Shit, all the Cullen's in this class. This can't be good.

" Hi! I'm Alice" An always perky Alice introduced herself, while I was changing into my gym outfit **(Picture of outfit on profile)**.

" Yeah I know" I responded as I didn't even glance her way.

" We're going to be great friends I know it. We could go shopping" She said again with her perky voice, she was oblivious to my boredom.

" No we are not." I said and I finally looked at both their faces." Look, I'm not looking to be friends with anyone, and nor will we be friends with anyone here. We lived alone for many years and it will stay that way, got it?"

Alice's face was sad, and heart-broken. And Rosalie was the normal anger face, she used to give me while I was human. It hurt me to see Alice like that, but you know what? They should have known what they did to me when they left me, when I was human. They hurt me more, then words. I turned around and headed to gym, fully dressed. When I came out I saw the guys huddled together, and the bitches from class were obviously in aw. When I came out, they looked at me and I just ignored them, and went to go sit with Jack on the bleachers. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Rosalie talking to them, of what happened in the locker room. The guys quickly looked at us and narrowed their eyes.

" God, that's not going to get old is it?" Jack asked me while he heard what they said in their conversation.

" Apparently not." I sighed.

I tensed up, as I saw Jasper coming straight at us.

" What's your problem telling her that?"

I signed and responded in a calm voice. " Look, I apologize, but knowing us, you wouldn't want to be our friends anyway. We got hurt emotionally in the past, and we're trying to avoid being hurt again". By the time I had finished my explanation the whole of them came to us.

" We would never hurt you. Give us a chance" Alice pleaded. " It's cool to meet new vampires" she whispered that last part so the humans wouldn't hear what we said.

I scoffed hearing what she said.

" _You hear that Jack, won't hurt us. Ha! Like they didn't before" I mentally added._

" _Yeah, but they don't know that you're Bella. I don't know if their a treat to us yet, but let's ride this out and see. If proven wrong, we'll move away. I'm here to protect you ok? They won't hurt you again, while I'm around"_

" _Thanks Jack, I hope you're right"_

" Fine" I responded to Alice.

" Yay!! Thank you!" She sang loudly, bouncing at her spot.

" Ok, class!" The teacher called. " Today and for the next 2 to 3 weeks, we're playing Volley-Ball. Team up, 7 against 7 at each court." The teacher announced.

" Well, look here, we're seven!" Emmet exclaimed with his trademark laugh.

" Great counting...now let's go" I hopped off the bleachers and went to prepare for our game. I heard some of the Cullen's laughing at my joke, and leaving Emmet confused, Now I wonder why he is in advanced biology.

We played Volley-Ball, and won every game against the other humans. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of lunch hour.

**Author's Note:**

**Please Review :)**

**Visit my profile for the links of the pictures to this story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lunch Wars

**Chapter 3: Lunch Wars**

After gym, lunch was next. I was changing in the locker room, and when I got out I was greeted by the pixie Alice. Beside her was Jack, which he felt uncomfortable. The rest of them, they were waiting for each other. I took Jack's arm, and he gladly took mine. It was quite funny actually, he was eager to get out of there just as I was.

" _Man, gym was brutal! " He mentally said._

" _No kidding" _

We made our way to our lockers and dumped our gym clothes in. He took his opaque blood bottle and I took my purse. We made our way to the lunch room, and sat at our regular table. Suddenly the lunch room came quiet and I had to roll my eyes. The Cullen's came in and all students were ogling, glaring or either fanning themselves. It was quite a ridiculous site. Everyone acted like this when there was a new kid. It was the same reaction we had when we had first arrived here. From the corner of my eye I saw Jack smirk, obvious to my thoughts. We were the only ones to be able to read each others thoughts, and the ones around us.

"_Here they come" Jack announced._

By the time they arrived they had their trays of human food with them. Ugg! I remember when I had to eat those things, but now the taste is so awful.

"Can we seat here?" Rosalie asked. You know it was actually the first time she was ever nice to me. Bet, she'll have a freak out when she notices its actually me, Bella.

" No kidding" Jack murmured to me. And I chuckled. The Cullen's were still waiting for an answer, and some were confused by our private conversation.

" Do you see any spare seat around the cafeteria?" I retorted. The cafeteria was still quiet. They were intrigued in our conversation because they wanted to know if we were going to say yes to them. Usually we don't allow anyone to sit with us. " So, it looks like you'll have to sit here" I continued.

" Why are you so mean to us Hailey?" Alice asked, while the rest sat at various places at the table. The students in the cafeteria were back to their normal selves after they recovered of their shock. Their shocked that we actually let people sit with us. Some people actually thought the Cullen's were special. Ha! Special right!

I lent on my elbows to the table and faced her. I thought that I was going to say things to them, to make them see how much they have hurt Bella in the past. Of course the old Bella is dead. I'm the new Bella now. I was going to make them see how much it was a pain. A pain to live my life alone. A broken heart. They live their lives full of lies. Thank god I have Jack. But, I wasn't going to reveal myself to them. I want them to think she's dead.

" You see Alice, for many years, we weren't able to trust others. We were avoiding your race. So, now that your here, we are being cautious to our surroundings. And I do believe someone like you and your siblings don't deserve some kindness". I said this while raising my eyebrow, emphasizing my point.

"_Edward can you read their minds?" Jasper thought. _Edward nodded no.

"_Who the hell do they think they are. We don't deserve kindness?" Rosalie mentally seethed anger. _

" You can't read our minds Edward". Everyone was shocked, because they realized nobody said anything. Beside me Jack, was grinning and enjoying this little war. " Before you ask us, Jasper you can't either feel emotions from us. And Alice I believe you can't see the future now that were present. Am I correct?" Every one was shocked to say the least.

" How did you know about our powers?" Jasper asked in complete shock.

I lent again on my elbows and said:

" Well you see there are a lot of things I know about you guys. And you see, you cannot use your powers now because they are disabled for the temporary time being"

" Can she do that?" Emmet asked them. Complete amazement.

" Yes we can" Jack answered for the first time, they arrived. He seemed almost proud for what is being unfold because he too hates the Cullen's for what they did to me in my human years.

" Why did you do that?" Alice asked me, she looked sad. Ahh poor her. Ha! Like I will actually feel remorse for her.

" We are protecting each other" I replied

" But we didn't do anything to you" Edward exclaimed. Jack and I we un-lid our bottles and took a swig of our drink. As it opened, they went all rigid, blocking their air ways not to smell the blood.

" Tempting isn't it?" I laughed. " I almost forgot you guys are animal drinkers" I laughed again, boy did I love where this was going. " Yo answer all of your thoughts, we do not drink animal blood. Edward, to answer to your statement earlier. Oh contraire, you actually did something to us. Well, not to Jack but to me. You see, how does it feel to be inferior to others?" I was seething in my sear, and Jack was trying to soothe me, but I was out there. I was still quiet to the human ears. " How do you feel when you cannot use any force or power against that person? How does it feel to have lost Bella Swan?" I finished my speech, and they all gasped simultaneously. Edward looked so sad. Oh well, he needs to know. " Oh, don't feel sad, come on, you're the one who broke her heart, you're the one who said to her you didn't love her, piece of discriminance" I took deep calming breaths and continued. " Look I'm sorry for going off on you, but you deserve every inch of what happened to her"

After I talked, I grabbed my bottle and threw it in my purse and walked out of the cafeteria.

" Wait!!!" I heard. But I kept walking towards my car. Someone grabbed my wist, and I turned around and sighed.

" What Rosalie?"

" What happened to her?" She asked, and she actually seemed saddened and intrigued. I noticed that the Cullen's came out as well, and they were all in the parking lot.

"_Jack, I'm going home."_

" _I'm coming with you"_

Jack got to his car and hopped in the driver's seat.

" Like you don't know" I retorted. Edward's features were really heart breaking. I started to feel remorse for him.

" No we don't. We had no contact with her afterwards" Rosalie replied.

" Why do you care?" I asked exasperated.

" Because she is in a way one of us. We love her." Alice replied.

" Well, you should of thought of that before you abandoned her" Then I got into my car, and sped away from the school, leaving them behind. Jack wasn't far behind.

How dare they say they love me? They don't. Edward said those words to me in the forest. The word that shattered my life away. The words that broke my heart.

" _It's going to be ok, Hailey" Jack said_

" _They said they love me. How am I supposed to believe them. They left me to die!" _

I started to sob, and it started to be difficult to drive so I pulled up along side the road. Jack pulled up behind me. He came at my door and opened it. He then got me out of the car, and held me tight. He soothed me while I dry sobbed on him. Suddenly, cars drived by and stopped in front of mine and Jack's cars. I instantly knew it was the Cullen's.

I tried my hardest to stop sobbing and succeeded. They acme around us cascading around their shadows. I was backed up on my car, and Jack was instantly in front of me. He knew that once I was enough emotional, my powers were dimmed low, and almost un controllable. Therefore he was protecting me.

" We definitely need to talk" Edward stated for the group. " We'll explain if you explain how the hell you know so much of us".

Jack nodded.

" Follow us" Jasper concluded.

After that they went in their cars and drove. Jack and I went in our cars after making sure I was able to drive. We drove behind them to the unknown destination.

" _No matter what will happened we stick together. Our first encounter with vampires in ages. Well after the constant follow up of the Volturi" Jack said._

" _Yeah. Forever."_

" _Forever" He stated with affirmation. _

We finally came up to deserted road, hidden behind some trees. We drove up that road and zigzagged our way through to an opening. Geez, this certainly reminds me of their home in Forks. They stopped once reached a big home. **(Picture of the Cullen's home available on profile). **

" _May the explanation begin." I stated to Jack._

**Author's Note: **

**Please Review :) Picture of the Cullen's home is available on my profile. The picture of Bella and Jack's home will be also be available on profile, although is it not mentioned in the chapter.**

***** Question???? Would you want Bella to reveal true self in the next chapter, or further on? **


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations

**Chapter 4- Explanations**

We got out of our cars, and walked to the front door which was opened by Emmet. We walked in and I immediately recognized Esme and Carlisle. Jack stepped up and introduced us. I couldn't even find myself shaking hands with them because they reminded me of my parents. Although Charlie and Renee have passed away, I loved Esme and Carlisle as parents. But then again, they didn't love me right?

" Come in, It's good to meet you. It's been long since we met vampires"

" Thank you for your hospitality" Jack nodded.

" Oh, your welcome. Friends of my children are people who we must meet" Esme smiled.

I couldn't help but smirk in their direction as she said that comment. Everyone was seated in the living room, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of deja view. The scene was like my human years, when I used to spend time with them for the weekend and all. But, who am I kidding right? I was a distraction for them. Right now, I was going to ride low for a while, and enjoy the time that I missed with them. Esme eyed suspiciously and I heard her thoughts. _She looks familiar._

Hearing her thoughts I glanced at Jack and he nodded as he heard it too.

" _Keep low profile for now" He mentally told me._

I simply nodded. Carlisle glanced at Edward, sensing our silence and Edward said no to Carlisle, as he read in his features of what he was thinking. Right now, their gifts were disabled because I didn't want Esme or anyone who had suspicion of us, to reveal anything mentally to Edward.

" Can you tell us why my son's gift is not working?" Carlisle asked us. I took the liberty to answer his question.

" We simply disabled them for temporary reasons" I simply just said

" You don't need to have any fright of us" Esme gently told me.

" You see, we weren't in any form of contact with the vampire species for a very long period of time. In fact, we are trying to avoid anyone. Even the Volturi, if they can keep following us that is."

" Why would they be following you?" Carlisle asked. Basically he took charge of the conversations. As the others were silently sitting and listening to the revelations of us.

" We're on the run. They have been trying to have us join their guard for many years. Decades even. 90 years to be exact. After they have learned of our powers, they were trying ever since then. Not many know of us, but as you can see were keeping a low profile. We're trying to live our existence independently together that is." As if of understanding he nodded, as well as the others.

" And what are you exactly? I mean like powers" Jasper asked. Intrigued to the idea of powerful vampires.

" If we trust you you cannot tell anyone of our powers." I warned them.

" You can trust us Hailey" Alice solemnly sweared.

" Carlisle they know things about Bella" Edward butted in and stated. He eyed us suspiciously. They still think Bella is Alice and well underway to a normal human life. Omg, they will be in some shock when they hear what happened. Hihihi!

Esme and Carlisle gasped in shocked.

" We'll tell you of that later, but now you have asked of our powers, am I right?"

" Oh, yes go on honey" Esme said. Obviously still in shock. _ Dear, my sweet dear Bella. Is she alright?_ Esme said mentally. She was rambling on and on as she missed her so. Ha! You got to be kidding me! I frowned at her, seeming to understand what she said.

" We are what the Volturi call Elites. We are the only ones existing. Me and Jack that is. We can do anything and everything, to read minds, see the future sense emotions. Although we cannot feel emotions, lately mine have started to regain some composure, but nevertheless I lost all emotion in me." I lowered my head. " We have the ability to disable and enable any power, and gain their power. Copy powers and such forth. We cannot be killed in any way of form. Put us in a fire, or whatever. You simply cannot kill us. We are un-stoppable and the world's most powerful vampires. Even more the Volturi. Now, you see why we are such an asset to them. But, you don't need to fret, I cannot harm any of you." I finished. God, that must be my longest speech ever made.

All the Cullen's were in the process of regaining of their composure. They were all in shocked and amazement. Emmet was in awe and he stated:

" Wholy damn, wow. Sexy chick gone amazed, huh Edward" He exclaimed slapping a hand on the end of the arm chair he was currently vacating. Edward sent him a warning growl and Esme was saying to him how much he's in trouble for swearing in front of their guests. I simply chuckled. After that they all seemed to regain themselves of their shock.

" I didn't think there were Vampires that had this much power in them" Carlisle stated.

" Well, we are the only ones out there. And our past, made us who we are now." Jack stated. Speaking for the first time since I started the explanation of our powers.

" I heard that you said that you cannot feel any emotions. Why is that? If you feel comfortable to share" Jasper said. They all wanted answers and they all wanted to understand us.

" When I was human, my so called family that I loved much, departed and left me. And I was in shock and in a depression. When I became a vampire, I sensed nothing. I was an empty shell" I explained to them.

" They're stupid to have let you go" Esme patted my knee for comfort. That sent me into an almost hysteric laughter.

" If you only knew of they were, you wouldn't say that anymore" I stated

" How were you transformed?" Carlisle continued the interrogation.

" I was attacked by an old enemy, and Jack here was also attacked" I found myself saying more than I was supposed to say, but then again, they will know who I am further on. I just wouldn't tell them who I was exactly, I was going to state the facts between the cracks, I should say.

" How sad" Rosalie said

" Yes indeed" Jack said

" To the matter at hand here, how do you know Bella, and what do you know of her?" Edward seemed very agitated to know the answers. That sent everyone in concentration mode. They were all anxious and sad to know what happened. I glanced at Jack and he nodded to me. I was going to tell them what actually happened, then again not telling who I was. One day I will tell them. But today was going to be too many surprises for them.

" Well, why do you care Edward? You left her" I stated. Carlisle looked at me, trying to decipher how I knew that.

" I told you Carlisle they know too much" Edward stated to him. " Listen I love her, I left her to protect her. I wanted her to have a normal human life. I didn't want her to be with the immortal world. I didn't want her to get hurt from us or our species. It was simply dangerous for her to hang out with us." Edward explained to me, he started to sob at the end, not able to continue. Esme got out of her seating arrangement and went to hug Edward. As she comforted him he continued. " I....l..o.v...e her...I miss ..her...so..much" Then he stopped.

In the matter while the family comforted Edward me and Jack were trying to decipher what he stated. Does he really love me? I asked myself over and over again. I wanted to run in his arms and say who I was, but I was shocked to say the least. I wanted to say I was here, but how can I? After all those years. He could be lying.

" You're lying" I whispered wide eyed. All head turned to me and Edward was pure anger.

" No, IM NOT!"

" Then why did you lie to her?" I asked him, wanting to understand the gaps left in my human life, and memories.

" As he said we didn't want to leave her, but it was for her best interest. We love her dearly."

" Tell us who you are or you can just get out for upsetting the family" Rosalie stated to me.

" Rose, they're guests" Esme said

" It's alright Esme. You want to know what is happening to Bella now? Or what did happened to her?"

" Why the past tense?" Jasper asked.

" Because I was there when her heart stopped beating"

There was silence and then I was jumped on. I was flung over the couch and pushed out the front door and into the bushes. I looked up to see Edward's eyes full of fury.

" Did you kill her?" He asked me with a very deadly voice.

" No" I whispered. I tried to wiggled out of the way he pinned me to the ground, but I just laid there, letting him have a go at me. " Bella wouldn't want you doing this to me Edward. You're going to hurt yourself if you ever try something on me. Remember I'm un-killable" I said.

He grasped my throat with his hands as Jack finally spoke up.

" Edward it isn't the right thing to do. She didn't kill her" He said calmly.

Everyone watched with different expressions. From pain, to fury and anger, to the extreme of loss.

" _We should tell them" Jack said to me mentally._

" _He needs to understand how much it hurt me, him leaving me un protected" I stated while I was still pinned to the floor._

" Listen, Edward. You left her un protected. You said you left for her protection because you didn't want her hanging around with vampires, and you say that you love her. But what you guys didn't put in the equation is that you have killed someone's mate for Bella's life. Remember Victoria in the baseball field?" I asked him, while searching in his eyes. Hence we were still in the same position. I was still aware of the audience we had around us. But I finally gave up on my charade. I wanted to tell him, what he left behind. The damage he left. The damage they all conjured. " A few minutes just after you left Bella in the forest, Victoria attacked her." I paused gouging his reaction. His restrain around my throat seemed to loosen up. " But before she could have finished her off, Victoria was killed after that. By unknown sources till this day. Bella's heart stopped beating but not her life. She still lives a life of loneliness, and is being pursued by the Volturi for her gifts." I said. After I finished Edward seemed to have lost control and just cried sobbing in my shoulder. Hence, he was still towering me on the floor.

" Jack get him off of me" I said low for Jack to hear me.

He came and got Edward in his hands, after Edward walked to Esme and she enveloped him in her embrace. The next question I was asked, was the question that changed everything.

**Author's Note: **

**Review! And the reveal is next.**


	6. Chapter 5: Your safety

**Chapter 5- Your safety is my only concern**

_Previously..._

_The next question I was asked, was the question that changed everything. _

" Where is our dear Bella now?" Esme asked, still comforting Edward. As I contemplated in telling them everything, I was listening to Edward's thoughts. He was really sad, because once he thought Bella was alright after he left, but the opposite of his words. He thought I was dead, after I ( Hailey) told them Bella's heart stopped beating. He took that as a sign that she was dead. But, as I explained to them what happened to me (well, they still don't know that I'm Bella), Edward sensed anger and sadness, because he didn't want that life for me. He didn't want me to be condemned to vampire life. He didn't want me to be a monster like he thought he was. Even though in my human years, I told him he wasn't a monster.

" In hiding" I simply replied. " Look, you know enough. I told you everything that I could have told you without endangering your lives. If you know more, you will be in trouble by the leaders. If they know we are with you, they will come after you. I don't know you well enough but something tells me I got to protect your family, because you were dearly loved by Bella." It's true I loved them, and something told me in my frozen heart that I had to protect them, because I am more powerful. Therefore they are vulnerable under the Volturi's powers. " We got to go. We do have school today...Goodbye"

"Wait!" Everybody called, but me and Jack were too fast. We were already in our cars and speeding away to our houses, to get ready for school, which will start in a few hours.

- - - - - - - – - - – - - –

I have explained to them my life till now. I have explained to them the attack that happened, my powers and most of all my existence till now. But, what I wasn't prepared to do was telling them of me. Even through everything that they did to me, and what they said to me, I still didn't want the Volturi to come after them. I didn't want the Volturi to use them as bait, to get me or Jack to join them. I simply didn't want the Volturi to know that it was the Cullen's that got me to where I am now. But, of course I always thought wrong...

- - - - – - - - – - - – - - –

When I got home, I went to the bathroom, and got a shower. After I got clean I went to change in my outfit for today **(picture on profile).** I had my hoodie on, because since the Cullen's came back in my life, my hair changed. I noticed it got changed when I got home. Emotions also trigger my appearance change. It's a strange power, but it did happened. So now, my hair is like Bella had in her human years, and I still wasn't ready for the Cullen's to know I was their Bella. So therefore, I covered my head with my hoodie after I got dressed.

Jack and I got our school essentials with our blood opaque bottle, and headed to our cars.

" You did well at the Cullen's Hailey. I'm shocked they didn't figure out it was you." Jack said as he got in his driver's seat.

" Yeah, it's amazing how dumb they could be. But you know, it's for their safety they don't know I'm actually me, or the Volturi could know of them."

" Yeah, you got a point there"

As we neared the school's parking lot, I noticed the Cullen kid's were already there, awaiting by their cars. Me and Jack parked near them, and got out. Something in the atmosphere told me, today's was going to be different. I smelled the air, and smelled the nice and sweet smell of humans blood. Yummy.

" _Focus Bella" Jack told me_

" _Right, thanks" _

" Thank you for telling us the truth" .Edward told me. " and for protecting my family" He continued.

" Yeah" I replied. Than I walked in the school grounds, letting them there in the lot. I went to my locker and got out the essentials for my morning classes. After I got my books, I went in the bathroom and watched myself in the mirror. So suddenly, a vision clouded my mind.

…_...._

_The Cullen's, and another clan were facing off the Volturi in a clearing of some sort. _

"_Well, hello dearest Cullen Clan, and Denali's. It's been so long old friend." Aro greeted both clans._

" _Indeed it is, what do we own you the pleasure of this visit"_

" _Well, we have news that some of you have abided the rules of telling our secret to a human many years ago. Is it true?"He asked._

" _We have Aro, told someone. But, they are no longer with us." _

" _Yes, I know, but do you know what is the punishment?" He looks at them each in the eye. " Death. In which I'm told that Edward has not also broke the rule once by telling our secret, but by letting a newborn vampire loose just after transformation. It could have been a very deadly site" He informed the clans. _

" _Yes, I understand Aro, but please let our families be--"_

" _If, you're going to come after my families, then you can come after me only. I have nothing but family to lose. I lost Bella, then my soul is gone as well. Death would be a mere escape" Edward interrupted Carlisle's plea. " I'm ready to die for my family" Edward continued, as many gasps erupted throughout the groups._

_So suddenly as the vision came, it ended. _

….....

I gasped and ran out of the bathroom, by passing the many students that have arrived. They gave me strange looks because I also had my hoodie up, but also was running through the halls. I found the person whom I was looking for.

" Jack! Get to the house. Did you receive the vision?" I asked very frantically.

" Yes! Let's go" He ran outside, not long after I was following. We found the Cullen's still leaning on their cars and were having a conversation. As Jack ran to his car and revving its engine really fast, the Cullen's were getting very frantic.

" What's going on?" Alice asked.

For her sake only I translated the vision into her mind, for her to relate to the others, and seek future plans. As I finished translating the vision, she gasped of horror and looked at Edward wide eyed.

" We got to go. You know what to do Alice" I rushed past them, and revved my car and out of the parking lot in less than 30 seconds. I got home in just as fast as I got to school. I got out and ran inhumanly fast inside. I found Jack already packing his bags.

" You know I fricking can't believe they would do that. And Edward, he's going to take a big risk" Jack said as he was putting t-shirts and pants in his duffel bag.

" You go but I have to stop this from happening. Go to the house we got in the amazon" I said to him. He stopped what he was doing and came over to me. He put his hands on my shoulder and said.

" If you want to save them, and face the Volturi, than I'm with you. They are no match against us anyways" He grinned.

" Alright. Let's kick ass"

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's a short chapter. But the showdown is next! Review and I'll update faster. Don't forget to read my other story that I'm currently working on. It's called: " Here in your Arms, a Kim and Jared imprint story". **


	7. Chapter 6: Surrender for you

**Chapter 6- Surrender for you**

The day of the Volturi's visit has arrived. Jack and I have prepared ourselves with all major possibilities that could happened. If the only way to protect the Cullen's and the other clan ( who's name I now know is Denali Clan) is to surrender to the Volturi's request and join them, then that is what I'm going to do. Since the return of the Cullen's, I have found myself loving them again. Even though they still haven't figured out that Hailey is actually Bella is flesh, I felt a family again. They told me they left me against my better judgment, that it was best for me. Even though their departure only caused my existence to spiral downwards. They thought it was best for me, and they truly wanted me to have a good life. And I respect that idea, completely. Now, it's my time to protect them, because one I'm stronger and two if Edward dies their family will be devastated. Even more devastated then losing me. Edward has a family to live for and I'll make sure he stays with family. I for one feel like my family is gone, vanished. My father—Charlie-- died, and so did Renee—my mother.

Now I was with Jack and we were dressing for the not so subtle visit. The Volturi don't know that were in the same town as the Cullen's . If they did know they would come for us and try and persuade us again to join their guard. But, they were here to ' punish' the Cullen's for what they think was wrong. Jack and I put on our red and gold sequined cloaks and put the hoods up, covering our heads. But we still managed to see clearly. We waited at the fringe of the forest awaiting the right moment to interfere in the examination. I closed my eyes to see were they were in their conversation.

" _Yes, I know, but do you know what is the punishment?" He looks at them each in the eye. " Death. In which I'm told that Edward has not also broke the rule once by telling our secret, but by letting a newborn vampire loose just after transformation. It could have been a very deadly site" He informed the clans._

" _Yes, I understand Aro, but please let our families be--"_

" _If, you're going to come after my families, then you can come after me only. I have nothing but family to lose. I lost Bella, then my soul is gone as well. Death would be a mere escape" Edward interrupted Carlisle's plea. " I'm ready to die for my family" Edward continued, as many gasps erupted throughout the groups._

As I opened my eyes, I looked at Jack and said:

" Game time" we grinned at each other but with all seriousness in our facades.

We ran to the clearing where the visit took place and arrived in no time. Jack was in front of me while knelt down at Edward's level, since he was on the forest floor, begging for death.

" Edward don't be ridiculous, trust em you don't want to die ok? Get back with your family and stay in the protection." I said to him calmly. He did what I said and went to Esme who grabbed onto his hands. I looked quickly to looked around to who was present and everyone in the vision was present. Everyone was looking at us quickly thanking Jack and I for saving them.

" Well if it isn't Isabella" Aro greeted me, in all happy tone, as I flanked by Jack's side. We currently resided a physical and mental shield around the two clans behind us to protect them. And we disabled the powers of the Volturi, just in case of attack. At the mention of the new name, many gasps from behind went around.

" My name is Hailey, not Isabella" I said to Aro.

" Well, whichever name you go by" He passed a hand around dismissing he didn't actually care which name I used. "Why are you interrupting this meeting?" he asked me

" Why are you here for?" I shot back.

" The Cullen's have left a human behind to suffer a transformation and knowingly left that human with our secret. You must know that is part of the rules." He eyed me.

" Yes, we know of them" Jack responded for me.

" Well, if you care to step aside and let us do what we came to do, we will be on our way. Or if you care to juggle the stakes a bit." Aro said

" What stakes?"

Aro looked at me and knew that I knew what he was going to ask.

" Let see here. You join our guard, and be a great asset to us, and we will not harm any of the Cullen's and not bother them" he clarified

" Hailey you don't need to do this for our family. We don;t want you to pay for our harm" Carlisle stated. I looked at everyone and saw that they were sad, and shocked to see such vampires protecting them against the rulers.

" Aro, let me rephrase. I join the guard, only me. You let Jack go. Don't even come looking for him. One Elite is enough for the guard." I stated and saw that Jack was going to dismiss my choice but I put a hand to stop him from confronting him.

_-" Jack I love you and you are basically my family now. Let me do this and they will let you go. Do this for me and stay with the Cullen's to make sure they're safe. Please. I'll come back to you once I can" _I stated mentally to Jack. And so I continued to state what I wanted.

" After I join, you will not harm or come after any of the members of the two clan's behind me, what ever their charge is. You will let them live their existence in piece. It's time that I surrender and protect those who have been there for me to love" I finished.

Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock. But the Volturi were very amused by the idea and happy of the choice that I have made. For the many decades that they have been trying for an Elite to join them, well their wish has finally came true. Although I join to protect and join against will. Against will, because I wanted to live my life in harmony and in piece, but if the chose is to join them and make my so called vampire family safe, then so that may be.

" Excellent. Well, Isabella or Hailey, whoever you are now, you'll have a day to pack and say goodbye. A private aircraft will be assisted for you tomorrow to bring you to Italy." Aro concluded. Then he faced the Cullen's and said " It's amazing how much a person will go to protect a family that wasn't there fr her in the first place" He finally stated and left with his guards. What a low blow he did.

Everyone was in shock and awareness of the new name they encountered. I turned around and met the eyes of the clans.

**Author's note: **

**Finally the next chapter is where the Cullen's know that Bella is among them. **

**Review and let me know what you think of the story so far :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Goodbye my love

**Chapter 7: Goodbye**

_Previously..._

" _Excellent. Well, Isabella or Hailey, whoever you are now, you'll have a day to pack and say goodbye. A private aircraft will be assisted for you tomorrow to bring you to Italy." Aro concluded. Then he faced the Cullen's and said " It's amazing how much a person will go to protect a family that wasn't there fr her in the first place" He finally stated and left with his guards. What a low blow he did._

_Everyone was in shock and awareness of the new name they encountered. I turned around and met the eyes of the clans. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Jack immediately engulfed me in a hug.

" I'll miss you hun. You'll come back right?"

" Yeah I will Jack. Don't worry. It was only in matter of time that they would of found a way to make us join them anyways. It's my time to serve."

Then a new pair of arms engulfed me.

" Thank you for protecting my family and not letting Edward die" Esme sobbed. Clearly everyone was sad and pained and shocked to the turned of events.

I looked at everyone and gave a small smile. I may be doing the right thing by protecting them as I said, but I still felt saddened by my surrendering. I'm leaving everything behind making sure that they have a good existence.

" I guess it's my time to pack. And you're welcome but you know it's the right thing to do in the end. You've willingly tried to protect Bella, and she wants me to protect her family." I said and then left.

- - - --- - - - - - - - -

I don't know why I didn't tell them, or revealed myself, but I just couldn't do it right there. It didn't seem right. I know I've been putting it on hold for a while, but I couldn't help it. They didn't even recognize my voice or anything. I'll tell them tonight before I leave for sure. Right now, I'm packing my bags and thinking what got me to here.

Once everything was packed I stumbled upon a box that I saved once I got my immortality. It was the box which held all my hidden human presents. The presents I received while I turned 18. The day was dreadful. It was the day that all decisions were made. The day where Edward made the decisions of leaving me. Before Edward thought Bella was alive and well, but then he thought she was dead because of the accident. Then I told him she was alive and in hiding. What he doesn't know till now is that Bella was under his nose all along. While I searched the box, I saw the plane tickets that Carlisle and Esme bought me, but I couldn't get the use of them since I got attacked the day of their departure. Then there was the CD that Edward composed for me. It hurts too much to listen to it, so I left it in the box. Then there was the stereo for my truck, in which I mangled it and broken it till it's death. There was more in the box. More memories that hurts too much to look at. The pictures of me and Edward. Me and Charlie. Me and friends, and more.

I closed the box and decided that I'll give it to the Cullen's as a memory of goodbye. Let's just hope that once I finish my serving years for the Volturi, that I'll be able to return. But that decision is unset for. I grabbed all my bags and teleported them to the airport, where I gave them to the flight attendant of the private plane. Once that done, I re-teleported to my home and grabbed the fateful box, and made my journey to the forever farewell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - -

As I got to the Cullen's household, I saw Jack at the front door. He was sitting on the front steps with head in his hands. As I came into view his head sharped up and he came to give me a hug. We embraced each other till' no end.

" I'm going to miss you so much. I wish you could stay"

" I know Jack, but you know I have to do it, or they will come back. Get it this way, you finally get the freedom you wanted" I half smiled at him.

" I know. But you don't you're fairytale ending either." I signed.

" That I can't change. They're a family, and I can't be part of it"

My arrival alerted the Cullen's and Carlisle came out to greet me.

" Come in Hailey"

As I came into the threshold I saw that everyone was occupying a seat somewhere. Everyone was thinking of the turn of events, and about the one individual that gave it's service to save them. The one that stood out was Edward. I found him sitting on the floor by the wall. Everything turned his emotions upside down. Just a few hours ago he was going to surrender his life for his family and Bella, and I wasn't going to stay by and let him die. Before he thought Bella was living a human life, unharmed. But when he met me and when I told him about Bella's real condition, his heart flipped. He now knows that his beloved Bella is somewhere. Right now, his thoughts are every where. I went to stand in front of everyone, but close to the front door.

" Umm..." I didn't know where to start. " I came here to give you your things back, in which is my last sentiment of goodbye" I said. They were confused so I set the box on the floor and opened it. Many gasps came around, as I raised my head.

" Where did you get those?" Emmet exclaimed, rather loudly.

" Firstly, Aro was right, my name is not Hailey. I'm sorry for lying to you all, but it felt good to be a family again, I didn't want to ruin the moments with my real name"

" OMG!" Alice got up and screeched. " Bella?" Everyone looked at me.

" Took you long enough" I mumbled. And for the very first time, I will show my real self. I took off my hood, and let them see the real Bella, in flesh.

Silenced filled the room, and then I was engulfed with strong arms. Emmet was hugging me and sobbing in my shoulder. He was overwhelmed as was everyone else. Everyone couldn't believe it was actually me, and they are wondering how come they didn't get to figure it out sooner. In fact, it was too late for them to have noticed, because it was time to leave. Now, it will be my turn to leave them. It's the right thing to do.

" Sorry Emmet, but you need to stop. I know you all miss me, but it's going to be too hard for em to leave if you all get a chance to hug me".

" Isn't there any other way you can stay?" He asked me while he backed away.

" No Emmet. You guys have a family to live for, and I'll protect that bond. I have too leave. It's the only way for you all to live. Sorry."

I said and for my last time, or so I hope not, I went to Edward, who was sobbing silently at the wall. I knelt beside him, and said to him in all serious tone.

" Listen Edward, ok? I know you didn't mean to leave me, but you have to promise me something." He looked up at me with very sad eyes, and love.

" Anything" he grasped my face in his face. I put my hands on his and lent my forehead on his.

" you have to protect your family for me. I can protect you only from Italy. Jack here will help you. Accommodate him as best. He needs a family too. I will always love you, ok? Always and forever." I kissed his forehead, and said for the very last time. " It will be as I never existed, as you put it".

And that was the last thing I ever said to them, before using one of my powers and teleported to the airport. It wont be the last time I'll see them, but surely for now.

**Author's Note: **

**Don't worry everyone, it's not the end. I'll be writing chapters for Bella's life in the Volturi and the future reunion of Edward and the Cullen's. If you have any suggestions, please leave a reply or message.**

**Let me know how you love it! Lol....Please Review :)**

**FlowHeart**


	9. Chapter 8: Service Life

**Chapter 8- Service Life**

Life in the guard of the Volturi is just as I imagined....

When I first got off the plane, I spotted a driver not far off, in which he came out to bring my suitcases in the trunk of the car. I got in the back seat and made myself comfortable. Not long after we came to a stop outside the boundaries of the Volterra city in Italy. A second car was awaiting the the outskirts of the gate in which guards were guarding it.

" Miss Swan, that car there is for you. There are instructions in the glove compartment to your destination. Have a nice evening" The driver stated. I simply nodded, and motioned to the guards to help me with my bags, even though I could do it myself. They loaded the car, and I got the note out of the glove compartment just as the driver instructed me.

_Isabella, _

_It's an honor to finally have you join our family, considering the many hard work we had to go through to have you with us. Now, follow the following map in which will lead you to the castle. The family is eager to meet you._

_Aro_

I quickly read it and followed the instructions. Soon enough I spotted a big castle. It was very big I might add. Demetri, one of the guards, in which I retained his name was waiting outside of a big door. I would say a garage door. He smiled to me, and got in the passenger's seat.

"Like the car?" He asked me. I felt that even though I didn't want to be taking my freedom away and join their family, that I would soon find some happiness. Maybe I would actually like my stay here. Demetri and some of the guys were funny and amusing. Demetri reminded me of Emmet, and his big brother appearance.

" Yeah I do" I smiled back.

" Good, because it's a present." He grinned. He then opened with a remote a gate. Once that was opened the door in which seemed like a garage door was opened. Demetri motioned me to go ahead, and I drove through. I descended the concrete flooring and found that indeed it was an underground garage. The garage held some of the most appealing cars I've ever seen. They were sporty and very hot. Damm. The Volturi are surely the richest vampire family known. And it showed.

" Well, come on Bella, the brothers would like to meet you officially as one of us." Demetri said as he climbed out of the car. " We'll send someone later for your bags, I'm sure Heidi will bring you shopping for more clothes." he chuckled. " she sure is the shopper" I was going to add, yeah just like Alice, but I held it in. It sure will take some getting used to, even though I lived without them for 90 years before.

Demetri led me into some hallways and explained to me where everything was and how everything worked. He said that tomorrow Heidi will be bringing the tourists in for our feeding. It's been a long time since I didn't feed off of humans fleshly. The only thing I hate of feeding off of them is the fact that they scream and they have this look in their eyes, in which creeps me out. So, when I rarely kill freshly I make sure they are paralyzed or somewhat close to that, so they die instantly. That way I'm preventing the feel of fear and cruelty when I kill. I don't like feeding off of animals because it's bad for my powers. The more human blood I get the more my powers get more powerful. And the second thing I hate of animal blood is that its taste is worst. The human blood is simply delicious, as Jack put it always. The thing I like of being one of the most powerful vampires known is the powers, and the indestructible life. We are indestructible no matter who is against us or no matter what kind of powers you have against us. Only another Elite can kill an Elite. But, Jack and I will never turn our back to each other. The one thing I hate about being an Elite is the attention. If any vampire knew about us, they would immediately be astonished as to such a vampire exist and would like to meet us. That's why Jack and I keep a low profile everywhere we move. We would also get such an attention as the attention I would get from the Volturi.

" Ah my dear, glad you made it" Aro greeted me once me and Demetri entered what looks like a ball room with thrown chairs at the end. Ha1 Glad you made it? It's not like I had a choice did I? " Come and meet my brothers" He motioned to two other vampires. " This is Marcus and then there's Caius"

" Welcome" Marcus nodded. Caius simply amazed me.

" Welcome, you will be a great asset to us. I'm fondly fascinated by your powers" Caius said as he kissed my hand, in a delicate gesture of acceptance.

" Thank you"

" I'm sure Demetri has showed you around?" Aro asked as I nodded affirmative. " I'll have Heidi show you to your room, so you can rest, not that you need any of course"

" Come Isabella" Heidi said as she bowed to me.

" _Why did she bow to me?" _I mentally asked Aro. He seemed surprised to see that I communicated with him this way, but gladly answered my question.

" Well dear, you will see that everyone here will respect you and so forth. You can receive anything you want, we simply want you to feel at home. Although the bowing is a gesture of showing who's in power. Among us you are the most powerful, therefore you will be in command of all the journeys we would get, while the brothers and I stay in the palace."

" I like that" I grinned. " Show me to my room then" I laughed as I walked to more doors where Demetri held the doors opened and winked at me. I followed Heidi, while 2 vampires carried my belongings, whom followed behind.

We passed many of the doors. It was a hall in which I wasn't shown previously in my tour with Demetri. The room that Heidi showed me had a Queen sized mahogany bed, with wooded trims in the middle of the space. Then there were shelves, and dressers. At the right situated double doors in which led to the walking closet. Through the walking there was the bathroom. Although I won't be sleeping, not that I can, the bed was a great accessory to the room. Overall, room had a calm but very sophisticated look to it.

Jack and I always said we wouldn't like living with the Volturi and serving for them, but I'm starting to really like this place. It won't mean that I would not miss Edward or anyone else. Of course I would dearly miss them. But before I can arrange my return, I would enjoy my stay here. Damm right I will. They made me in charge. I really like that idea. It made me feel even more powerful then having my powers, and that means a lot to me. I thought that the Volturi, was a mean family, but they were very welcoming and nice.

- - - - - -

The next day, we had a confirmation that some where in Europe there was a vampire creating immortal children. These children were killing humans by amusement. We, in the contrary, kill for survival. But these vampires we heard of, killed for rage, and amusement. All in all, these vampires were out of control, and we had to interfere. My team consisted of Demetri: tracker and fighter of the guard, there was Felix: fighter, other guards and me. I've been only with the Volturi for a day or so, we already have a situation to take care of. And in my first official day here, I was very high ranked.

I've also got the mention that the word got out of the existence of such a powerful vampire and Elite. Also known as me. So, many vampires around the world, now know that I exist; something I didn't happening.

**Author's note: **

**Now, is partly of Bella's life in the Volturi. She only has been in the Volturi for 1 to 2 days, and already she had a task and her secret got out. Next chapter will be a turning point in her return. So REVIEW and I'll update quicker. **

**Please make my day :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Final Decision

**Chapter 9- Final decision**

It's been a decade that I've been a member of the Volturi family. And it's been a decade—10 years-- that I've seen or heard of the Cullen's and Jack. I only hope they are safe, because I don't want my efforts here to be wasted.

My first feeding in the ballroom, was quite an entertaining show. Being the clown of this family, Demetri was running around, at human pace, after a tourist around the ballroom. It was quite hilarious. After a good run or the scare Demetri caught the human and fed to his death. And as sure as I was, the blood taste a lot more fresh. It gave me a good boost of power, I should say, it revives me. Basically it gives us vampires more life. But to an Elite, human blood is crucial.

My first task with my guards, was interesting but hard. The hardest part was killing senseless the little immortal children. They were children, and it was hard to think that these once harmless beings were turned into very ferocious killers. Therefore, the easiest part was using my powers to kill simultaneously the creator and the immortal children. So forth, my first task brought me at least 100 killings. A very big bunch. It was about time this creator was stopped.

In my stay here I've found to respect the job that the Volturi perform. They protect our secret, they also protect the human species ( feeding time, is a totally different thing), and they also protect its own species, the vampires. I've met good and bad vampires, and some very interesting creatures. I've also made a very great friendship with everyone in the castle.

I've learned many things here, but the very biggest thing that I've learned is how much I miss my real vampire family. Although I now consider, against my previous judgments, the Volturi a family, Jack and the Cullen's were always my family, and will always be.

That's why I've found myself in the thrown room, ballroom, talking with Aro and the brothers.

" So, what I'm understanding is that, you want to leave to find your family" Aro said.

" As I said, I've worked here and was part of your lovely family for a decade now. And I always was independent right? But, what I ask for you is your permission to leave and go live with the Cullen's, and find Jack. But, you will not lose me. You can always call me on my cell phone which I've required here while shopping. You call me if there's need of assistance. I'm sure Jack could help also." I finished. Marcus, Caius and Aro all seemed to be in deep thought.

" I don't see any harm in that brothers" Caius said, breaking the silent thoughts.

" Very well, it was a pleasure to have you as a daughter Isabella. I'm sure we will call you, and I hope you find peace. We thank you for everything." He adds a small chuckle with his next comment. " It's not like we can force you to stay. You are indeed our greatest ally."

" Oh thank you!!!" I exclaimed as I gave each a big hug.

I skipped happily to my room and started to pack. I was at my last bag, when I received a knock to my door.

" Come in" I called

The door opened to reveal a sad looking Demetri and Felix. They were like brothers to em here. I will greatly miss them.

" Hey, darling, we got the news that you're going home." Demetri pouted.

" Yeah, and you're not saying goodbye" Felix added to the pouted duo. It was a pretty cute scene, but it added to my sadness.

" Oh guys" I said as I hug them. They enveloped me in a brotherly hug, and squeezing once last time before letting go.

" Promise us, you'll visit"

" Of course, I'll never forget you guys. I'll be one phone call away if you need me"

" Sounds like a plan" Felix smiled.

" Time for me to go" I said, as I grabbed my bags with me already zipped up. We made our way to the garage. On our way there I said my last goodbyes to different members of the guard and Heidi as well. Demetri held my door open as Felix put my bags in the trunk of the car.

" Ok, Bella, once at the airport give the keys to the customer service, and one of us will go get the car later. Just leave it in the parking lot. Have a great flight, put your seatbelt on" Demetri said. At my expense, he made sure to crack one last joke, before I left.

" Alright Demetri" I laughed. " Goodbye guys" I waved, as I sped past the garage and through Volterra city.

Thankfully it was the evening to I didn't need to bother with the sun and being exposed. I was dressed in jeans, and a cashmere sweater, since I didn't need my Elite hood and ensemble, at least for a while. I drove through the city thinking of how I will show up to the Cullen's. I wanted to make it a surprise. I closed my eyes and saw in the future using my power for visions, and saw that they will surely be surprised. They would mostly be crying as vampires cry, and be extremely happy with me back in their life. It's been a decade since they saw me lastly in their living room. And I'll make sure that was the very last time that I would have to say goodbye. Tomorrow, when I will be arriving in the evening, due to good planning, I would grab my bags and run through the forest to the Cullen household. Running is the best way for a surprise because one, a taxi would alert of an arrival, and secondly I left my car 10 years ago in the capable hands of Jack. With my powers, I would be able to make sure they hear nothing of an upcoming visitor for a good 5 mile radius. Alice won't be able to see me coming either. I made sure her visions were blocked once I made the final decision of coming back home.

What helped me make my final destination was the fact that Aro gladly erased all accusations of the Cullen's and they were forever safe.

- - - - - - - – - -

I've finally arrived at the airport. I've parked in the VIP lot and gave my keys to the customer service. I grabbed my bags and went to check in my flight. Passed the herds of humans, and passed the security I've made it to my first class seat. Being in a populated human species flight won't bother me to the extinct. I told Aro not to take out the private plane, as I said that I will be able to handle a flight with the humans.

After refusing the countless offers of beverages and food of the flight attendant, my flight finally made it to our destination. Home.

As I planned, I grabbed my bags and made it to the forest's fringe. Once I made sure no one was looking I sped through the trees and was going to surprise my always to be family.

Once I made it to a few meters away from the front porch, I slowed my run to a walk. I silently lowered my bags to the ground and listened in to my family's business. I could hear that Emmet was playing a video game with Rosalie reading a fashion magazine near by in a recliner. Jasper was watching the video game with Alice in his lap. I saw Esme arrange flowers in glass pots throughout the living space. Carlisle was in his office, probably doing work for the hospital. And surprisingly, the Cullen's accepted Jack in their family, and he was busy playing the video game with Emmet. I'm glad that one of my wishes were expected. Lastly, Edward was in his room listening to my lullaby. In the family's thoughts I've noticed that Edward played my lullaby each day of the decade of my absence.

It was my time to make my presence known and make a family very happy. It was also my time to be part of the Cullen family, for nearly a 100 years.

I made my first step to a forever happily ever after.....

**Author's Note:**

**OH!!!!!! Don't kill me! I know it's a big cliff hanger, but hang on, next chapter is the reunion and mostly the epilogue to my first complete story. **

**Also visit my profile for the many links to this story, and also read my other story I'm writing called _" Here in your Arms * a Kim and Jared Imprint story"_ . **

**Review :) And tell me how much you love it :P**


	11. Chapter 10 Home

**Chapter 10- Home**

_Previously..._

_It was my time to make my presence known and make a family very happy. It was also my time to be part of the Cullen family, for nearly a 100 years. _

_I made my first step to a forever happily ever after....._

- - - - - - - - - -

As I crept along the crushed rocks of the pavement, silently. Thankfully nobody heard me so my surprise would be more grandiose.

Everyone was still in place although Alice was silently complaining to Jasper that she could not 'see'. I stifled a laugh because soon, very soon, she'll know why she can't 'see'.

I climbed up the porch stairs and soon found myself at the door. I grabbed silently the handle and turned it really fast. Faster than any other vampire. I opened the door and jumped in the threshold and screamed:

" GUESS WHO'S HOME?"

Everyone's expression made me laugh. They were all shocked that they were surprised and very happy to see me.

" OMG MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!!" Emmet screamed and came running to me. He engulfed me in his usual cuddle-bear hugs. Soon everyone followed, except Edward, and grabbed hold of some part of me to hug. Some cried silently in each other's arms. Some had huge smiles.

" Welcome home, sweet child" Esme said. I will always love Esme for her motherly care and love.

" They let me go, so I'm here for good" I smiled.

" Oh thank god, we can finally be a family again" Carlisle smiled.

" I'll be right back" I said, as I climbed the stairs to Edward's room.

" Oh, he's going to be happy" Esme whispered.

I gave once last smile to everyone and continued to climb up the stairs. I walked past every door and the last one to my left was Edward's. He still had the lullaby playing as I opened the door. He must have been in a daze because he wasn't responding to his door opening. I stood there watching him. I could sense everyone downstairs listening in to our great love reunion. The way he looked was calmed but saddened. He was sad that I wasn't there and he was sad that I gave up my freedom to protect his family. It just made me sob right there looking at him. I loved him.

His head snapped up in my direction as I let out that first sob.

" Is this a dream?" He whispered, eyes glistening in tears that would never fall.

" No, I'm really here Edward...Forever" I whispered back.

His sudden movement made me jump. He stood up from his chair and walked in front of me. Grabbed hold of my face in his angel hands and kissed me as there was no tomorrow. God, I missed those lips. 100 years of waiting. I kissed him back with all my passion I had, and with all those missing years we missed kissing each other. We sobbed as we kissed. Our reunion was filled with such passion. We broke apart as he held me for dear life. Never letting go.

" I love you Isabella Marie Swan...Forever" Edward whispered, as his sobs slowed down. " God I missed you" He said as he inhaled.

" Always and forever love" I responded, as we kissed again till' the world stopped turning.

_~~~~The end~~~~_

**Author's Note: **

**So there it is, the end of my first complete fan fiction. I give great thanks to all my reviewers, and surely many thanks to my greatest reviewer ever: _Happy Bunny is not an Emo..._**

**Review :)**

**This is not the end of the Fan Fiction evolution, lol**


End file.
